


Philanthropy and fun

by Rotkehlchen2



Category: RocknRolla (2008), The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Humor, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Swearing, appropriate time for armwrestling, cozy blankets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotkehlchen2/pseuds/Rotkehlchen2
Summary: Здоровый сон под нездоровые фильмы и жалкие попытки Рэя научиться говорить «нет» Лоре (которые всегда заканчиваются чем-то ебанутым, вроде поисков любимого сухого завтрака посреди ночи).
Relationships: Raymond Smith/Laura Pressfield
Kudos: 2





	Philanthropy and fun

Однажды летом Рэй занимался тем, на что любил тратить выходные: играл в садовника, постригал кусты, обрабатывал почву и вырывал сорняки вокруг любимых роз сорта Уиндермир, пока не обнаружил в кустарнике гнездо дрозда. Все лето ему приходилось не трогать этот куст и он беспрестанно дергался. Каждый чертов раз, сидя у барбекю со стаканчиком приятно обжигающего виски, он наблюдал за шелестом веток и листьев, и думал о том, как сильно маленький куст становится похож на заросший лес и как мешает привычному порядку, но поспешно вспоминал, что там находится гнездо, и тревожить его он не хотел. Конечно, Смит подглядывал, с интересом, как вылупились птенцы, как родители их кормили, как пели, нежно и негромко. 

Когда в его доме появилась Лора (закономерная просьба, которую он выполнил нехотя после всех тех дней, проведенных в поместье), она загнездилась на диване. Точно так же, как те дрозды — только вместо веток использовала подушки, а вместо листьев одеяла. И Рэй снова боялся потревожить дела «природы», позволяя стащить все пледы из комнаты на один диван и даже не заставлял её спать в гостевой комнате. Конечно, он эту спальню тщательно готовил, но если Прессфилд предпочитала свить своё гнездо на диване, то пусть, он ей мешать был не в силах. 

Первый раз, когда его пригласили внутрь «гнезда», Смит почувствовал гордость. То, что её отец, спустя все долгие месяцы лечения, оказывал ему доверие вопросов не вызывало. То, что Лора тоже ему доверяла, устраиваясь рядом под кучей пледов, оказалось важнее. Рэймонд сам не заметил, как стал оказывать ей не меньшую благосклонность, постоянно засыпая рядом на особо долгих фильмах. Здоровой эту выборку всё равно нельзя было назвать: тут тебе и «Реквием по мечте» и «Трейнспоттинг» вперемешку с невротическими американскими комедиями начала двухтысячных. 

Сегодняшний выбор Рэя удивить не должен был, но удивил. Режиссерская версия «Подлодки» четыре с хуем часа камерных съемок про немцев во вторую мировую. Казалось бы, кто захочет смотреть на «их» версию событий? Кто будет сопереживать тем, кто воюет против твоих? Сложно было признаться, но Смит был бы не против посмотреть этот фильм, и понять, что же в нём такого захватывающего, кроме тесноты кают. Только вот этим планам не было суждено сбыться. 

Его разморило. Это не было большой неожиданностью, уж точно не для Рэймонда. Уставший организм цеплялся за любую попытку отдохнуть, а как тут не отдохнешь? Мозг спрашивал тело в обход носителя: ты ощущаешь себя в опасности? Нет. Депрессивно-деструктивное поведение Лоры было направлено только на неё саму. Она безмерно радовалась возможности побыть подольше в Лондоне, и по большей части слушалась. По большей. 

Куда относить те моменты, когда Рэй засыпал, запрокинув голову назад, а Прессфилд недовольно будила его, зажимая пальцами его нос, он не представлял. Опять же не в опасность, потому что всё возмущение Лоры было направлено на то, что так он начинал храпеть и это мешало просмотру. Мешать он не хотел. Терять привилегию нахождения в «гнезде» тоже. 

Первое время Смит терялся. Стоило ли ему трогать Лору? Или как держаться на расстоянии, когда вы делите один плед? Этот вопрос она разрешила сама, когда перекинула свои тощие ноги через его бедро, а потом крепко обвила руками за пояс. С тех пор как-то само повелось: Рэй откидывался назад, устраивался в подушках, одной рукой привлекая Прессфилд к себе и обнимая за плечи. Плечо, по его мнению, было самым безопасным выбором. На поясе опасности сразу две: либо уползешь наверх и случайно облапаешь, либо упадешь вниз и снова облапаешь, но уже за бедро. Ладонь на плече тоже могла сползти вниз, только и тут всё оставалось прилично, всего лишь потрогал бы за руку чуть выше локтя. 

Неудивительно, что привыкнув к такому соседству, Смит быстро засыпал. Проваливался в уют подушек и тепло другого человека рядом. Прессфилд сначала думала как-нибудь повозмущаться по этому поводу, повозиться, поёрничать, ведь она приглашала Рэя с целью посмотреть сериал или фильм и обсудить его. Долго обижаться не получилось. Смит выглядел перманентно заебанным, так что Лора просто смирилась с тем фактом, что он предпочитал дремать вместо совместного просмотра. 

Чаще всего Рэй напрочь забывал про свои очки. Прессфилд в таких случаях сначала начинала его лениво сверлить взглядом, потому что склони он голову чуть ниже или в сторону, то можно было бы попрощаться со стёклами, но потом вздыхала, сдавалась и снимала с него очки сама, откладывая их на ближайший столик с торшером. Ей всегда было интересно, он правда так крепко спал или наёбывал её. Но даже если и наёбывал, то виду совсем не подавал. Уж точно не в тот раз, когда она зарылась пальцами в густую бороду, охуев от её мягкости и ухоженности. Смит, конечно, весь был ухоженный, и она точно знала, что на укладку этой бороды у него по утрам уходило добрых полчаса, но всё равно мягкость поражала воображение. 

На середине фильма завибрировал телефон. Рэймонд специально положил его на диван, чтобы почувствовать вибрацию и проснуться, а не пропустить важный звонок. Он сначала даже не понял, что на нём отсутствовал важный для зрения аксесуар, поэтому слепо и сонно щурился, поднеся телефон близко к лицу. Пришлось срочно прокашляться и допить кружку остывшего чая, стоявшего на столике у ноутбука. 

— Это вообще-то мой чай был, — с лёгким протестом заявила Лора, но Смит качнул головой.   
— Да, босс? — он взял трубку, надеясь, что его голос не звучал откровенно сонно. Пока Микки диктовал, какие документы ему нужны на завтра и что надо проверить сегодня, Рэй аккуратно накрыл ладонью микрофон, — куда ты дела мои очки?   
— Вон у твоей фигурки машинки лежат, — отмахнулась Прессфилд, и Смит принялся шарить рукой. Нащупал машинку, кнопку торшера, а потом обнаружил свои очки, моментально нацепляя их на нос. Так-то лучше.   
— Тебе принести чай? — прикрывание микрофона было бесполезным, Рэймонд это прекрасно понимал, но почему-то всё равно ладонь сама тянулась к нижней части телефона. Может быть, потому что он боялся неодобрения Пирсона. Может, потому что о приездах Лоры он договаривался с лордом в обход босса.   
— А тот пиздатый зелёный ещё остался?   
— Последи за языком и убери с меня ноги. Остался, — Смит выбрался из плена подушек и поднялся с громким выдохом. Надо было сначала добраться до кабинета на втором этаже, где лежали все нужные сейчас бумаги. На лестнице слова Микки едва не заставили его наебнуться. 

— Долго ты ещё в филантропа играть будешь?   
— Что? — совсем непонятливо выдал Рэй. Но он прекрасно понимал, откуда взялся этот вопрос. И что ответа у него не было и в помине.   
— Или это ты так пытаешься предвосхитить события, Рэй? Устроишь для всех наших лордских отпрысков элитную реабилитационную программу для тех, кто уже чист, но ещё не готов быть выпнутым обратно в общество?   
— Больше чем одну, если они все такие, я не выдержу, — усмехнулся Смит, усаживаясь за рабочий стол и прижав мобильник плечом, начал копаться в бумагах. — Но ей это нужно. Я бы тоже сбежал с первым попавшимся смазливым пацаном, если бы меня настолько душили опекой. Так ведь и крыша поехать может.   
— Ты и сбежал, — негромко посмеялся в трубку Пирсон.   
— Не устоял перед кудряшками и обещаниями сытой жизни, — Рэй с легкой усмешкой выложил нужный договор, диктуя дату его подписания. 

Но его не опекали. Смит, напротив, бежал от игнорирования собственной семьёй и Пирсон оказался лучшим вариантом для этого. Сейчас он вспоминал самого себя в двадцать и хотел бы заехать кулаком по своему лицу. 

— Она как птенец, — задумчиво добавил Рэймонд, перебирая пальцами бумажки, — ещё не оперившийся и не понимающий, что происходит.   
— Не боишься, что улетит, как только отрастит пёрышки?   
Рэй бы хотел заявить, что не улетит, но понимал, что такой ответ подставлял его. Ебучий подвох. Микки знал его слишком хорошо.   
— Даже если улетит, — Смит собрался с мыслями, — то точно не в героиновый шик.   
— Не удивлюсь если лорд Прессфилд готовит твоё посвящение в сэры, — Микки что-то записывал, судя по шуршанию ручки, — кому мы там обещали нашу «рыбу» поставлять со следующего месяца?   
— Сэр Рэймонд Смит. А что, звучит, — фыркнул Рэй в трубку, — испанцам. Пробная партия будет отправлена на следующей неделе.   
— Спасибо, — Пирсон ненадолго задержался на линии, добавляя, — не привязывайся, Рэй, ты ведь знаешь, что с тобой от этого будет.   
Конечно знал. И Микки знал. Если Смит привязывался, то эти узы были завязаны морскими узлами развязать которые не представлялось возможным. И стоило ему потерять важного для себя человека он тонул в смеси травы, табака и алкоголя. Не будь у него Пирсона, развод бы он не пережил. Даже если женился совсем молодым пацаном по глупости и дикому восхищению. 

Отложив телефон в сторону, Рэймонд снял очки, устало закрывая ладонями лицо. Микки был прав. Микки всегда был, блять, прав. Но легче от этого не становилось, как ни уговаривай себя. Потому что он уже привык. Привык посвящать время раз в неделю-две, привык забираться в «гнездо», привык искать доставку суши и роллов в одиннадцать вечера, привык к перекурам в беседке, кутая несносную девчонку в свой пиджак, пока сам грелся кардиганом. Привык к тому, что просыпалась она ни свет ни заря, и поначалу это выносило ему мозг. В его понимании аристократы должны были спать до часов десяти точно, лениво просыпаться, не хотеть вставать, требовать завтрак в постель. Те черты, за которые он хотел бы назвать аристократом себя. Но если Прессфилд удалось поспать ночью, то в шесть утра, как ебаный петух, она начинала что-то распевать, обычно из Стинга (почему-то ей полюбилась Роксанна, и Рэй уже полностью знал текст), если была в хорошем настроении, и готовить себе кофе. Тут уже, воспользовавшись своей властью, возрастом и положением, Рэй уговорил делать кофе и на него. Конечно, он представлял это себе иначе: что Лора просто будет делать две порции в купленной специально для неё кофемашине, оставлять одну для него. В реальности же, Смит разлеплял глаза от громкого стука в дверь, и не дожидаясь ответа в комнату врывалась Прессфилд: «мистер Смит, ты что, ещё спишь?», в руках большая кружка его любимого латте, обязательно с каким-нибудь сиропом, который они выбирали вместе. Даже если в момент такого пробуждения первым делом ему хотелось накрыть лицо подушкой и исчезнуть под одеялом, он знал, что это не поможет. Не от Лоры. Но это было приятно. И это было нехорошо. 

Если она оперится, то Рэй тешил себя надеждой, что она не забудет о моментах гнездовании в его доме. Что не бросит его в ожидании. Дрозды возвращались в тот же куст каждую весну. Приходилось равнять его заранее и стараться не беситься летом, когда он сам себе запрещал трогать дурацкие заросли. 

Вернувшись к «просмотру», а точнее, когда он налил Прессфилд новую чашку чая и обратно утонул в подушках, губы Смита задела едва заметная улыбка.   
— Дроздёныш, — его голос был настолько тихий, что когда Лора заправила волосы за ухо и ухватила кружку обеими руками, привычно откидываясь на Рэймонда, она переспросила:  
— Кто?   
— Маленький птенец дрозда. Чёрного дрозда, — уже громче добавил Смит, поглядывая на экран. Его тоже душила теснота ментальной «подлодки», в которую он сам себя загнал.   
— Если и ты начнешь травить меня россказнями о том, что «девочки не должны носить чёрное», я отберу у тебя эту розовую кофту и буду ходить только в ней. Всегда, — пригрозила Лора, дергая недовольно плечом, впиваясь острой лопаткой ему куда-то под грудь.   
— Эту кофту я тебе не отдам. Да и никакими россказнями я тебя травить не собираюсь, как минимум, потому что я не твои родители и мне безразлично, в какой цветовой гамме твоя одежда, — усмехнулся Рэй одним уголком губ. Розовую кофту гуччи он бы ей никогда не позволил трогать. Это был подарок от Пирсонов, свитшот наверняка выбирала Роз, потому что, не смотря на издевательский цвет, кофта была роскошная. И быстро ему полюбилась за удобство и тепло, так что издевка не удалась. — У меня просто в саду гнездятся дрозды каждый май. У чёрных очень красивые и грустные мелодии.   
— Ещё не май, — Лора всё ещё выглядела раздражённо.   
— Всего лишь март, — подтвердил Рэй, приобнимая эту колючку чуть крепче, — но дроздёныш уже загнездился в моем доме.   
— Так надеешься, что я скоро улечу отсюда нахуй?  
— Ты правда думаешь, что мои надежды сосредоточены вокруг твоего исчезновения из моего дома? — Смит поправил свободной рукой очки, мягко поглаживая пальцами скрытый за чёрной кофтой бицепс Лоры.   
— Мало ли, вдруг тебя глубоко заебало моё присутствие на этом свете, — она дергалась вновь и вновь, не отрывая взгляда от фильма.   
Впервые рука Рэймонда скользнула ниже, обнимая Прессфилд поперек пояса и он, растопыривая пальцы на другом её боку, осторожно поглаживал большим пальцем по рёбрам. Напряжение потихоньку покидало её тело.   
— С тобой не так просто, как я надеялся, — Рэй говорил вполголоса, стараясь не особо мешать громкости фильма. Кто бы сомневался, что Лора предпочла смотреть на немецком с ебучими субтитрами. — Но твоё присутствие меня не заебало. Пускай я честно мечтаю придушить тебя каждое утро, — заметив, как Прессфилд окончательно расслабилась, он устроился покомфортнее и склонил голову вперёд.   
— Очки сними, мечтатель, — она больше не ёрзала, принимая его объятия беспрекословно, — я тоже много о чём мечтаю. Например, досмотреть фильм в тишине.  
— Как-нибудь тебе придётся пересмотреть его со мной ещё раз, когда я смогу не уснуть, — Смит даже не пытался вникнуть в происходящее, это бессмысленно, когда пропустил половину.   
— То есть, примерно, никогда? — негромко и хрипло посмеялась Лора.   
— Буду думать, что всё-таки когда-нибудь, — пожал в ответ свободным плечом Рэй, устраивая очки на столике сбоку и прикрывая глаза. Лишние пару часов сна ему никогда не помешают. 

Лора ещё долго размышляла о словах Смита, то и дело отвлекаясь от фильма. К чему он это всё сказал? На что пытался намекнуть? Она бы и правда подумала о том, что Рэймонду попросту надоело строить из себя хорошего и гостеприимного. Но разглядывая обнимающую её руку, казалось, что всё наоборот, и отпускать он её не хотел. Раз уж инициировал такую близость, впервые. Или это он так пытался намекнуть, что здесь она всегда сможет найти убежище от родителей? Прессфилд бы хотелось иметь эту возможность и дальше. Она уже и не сопротивлялась тому, с каким удовольствием Рэй вправлял ей мозги, читал нравоучения и всячески наставлял на путь «истинный». Его назидательно-педантичное настроение в любом случае было лучше непрерывного тотального контроля родителей. Контроль Смита касался только отсутствия наркотиков в её жизни. Всему остальному он потакал если не с энтузиазмом, то с неприкрытым интересом. Рэю ведь в принципе не грозило быть ни дочкой, ни аристократом, ни музыкантом. Поэтому её мир он рассматривал с большим удовольствием, возможно, позволяя слишком много, но кто его накажет? Даже с её ночевками проблемы исходили не от Лоры, та боялась возвращения в поместье и слушалась наказов, а от её отца. Лорд Прессфилд написывал ему сообщения в каждый вечер её присутствия. Заваливал вопросами о том, что они делали, поела ли она, как самочувствие от таблеток, не нужна ли помощь, вымоталась за день или опять не спит всю ночь. Потихоньку Смит проникался сочувствием к Лоре: настолько сильно опекать уже не ребёнка было неправильно. Даже если она всё ещё была достаточно зависимой от мнений людей, которых уважала, и постоянно пыталась выслужиться, плохого в этом было мало, учитывая, что её нынешними фигурами для уважения стали он сам и её продюсер. 

Фильм закончился спустя полчаса после полуночи. Лора прикрыла глаза, умиротворённо прижимаясь скулой к груди Рэймонда. Обычно она не позволяла себе таких вольностей, но сегодня казалось, что можно. Она так и просидела несколько минут, заметив, что Смит проснулся только когда он аккуратно убрал руку обратно на плечо и негромко вздохнул. Подумав, что она уснула, он ненадолго решил остаться рядом, чтобы не потревожить это состояние спокойствия. Рэй неспешно наглаживал острое плечо. Он долго приноравливался к новым людям, тяжело искал новую роль в отношениях с ними, но стоило один раз выразить свои эмоции простыми искренними жестами, так он опускал свои возведенные от всех людей стены. Разбирал по кирпичику, мучительно затяжно открываясь кому-то. 

Хотя с Лорой вышло иначе. Она бульдозером снесла всего его крепостные сооружения. Постоянно куда-то тянула за собой, прихватив за рукав. Спрашивала настолько рандомные вопросы, что поначалу он принял её за сумасшедшую. Потому что у него никак не получалось логически построить цепочку от вопроса «какое тебе нравится мороженое» через «а ты единственный ребёнок в семье? » к «ты читал про императив Канта?». Вечно оттягивала рукав куртки, чтобы взглянуть на часы на его запястье и прикинуть, сколько у них есть времени на прогулку, когда он ещё приезжал в поместье, не зная зачем согласился на предложение лорда присмотреть за ней в их отсутствие. Бесцеремонно лазила по внутренним карманам его куртки в поисках сигарет, утаскивая всю пачку. Сплошная ебучая сенсорная перегрузка. Пожалуй, вбейся в её милую голову мысль о том, чтобы заплести в его бороде десяток косичек, Рэй бы плюнул и не стал сопротивляться. Чем бы дитя не тешилось, лишь бы не кололось. Каким-то чудесным образом мысленный указ самому себе от «не допустить наркотики» плавно перетек в «как же уютно рядом с ней». Поэтому сразу уходить он не хотел, растягивал момент, прекрасно понимая, что следующая возможность отдохнуть наступит не скоро. 

Прессфилд разрушила всю идиллию, подрываясь с места, не очень-то грациозно перевалившись через спинку дивана и уверенно направившись к полкам на кухне. Рэю оставалось только глубоко вздохнуть и запрокинув руку на диван, наблюдать за очередной мыслью с налетом ебанцы в её голове.   
— А что, пачка Crunchy Nut уже кончилась?   
— Я доел, — не смотря на то, что сухие завтраки в его доме тоже появились только для Прессфилд, он заценил простоту такого завтрака.   
— Рори всегда говорил, что Crunchy Nut это Frosties для дрочил, — Лора расстроенно уселась на кухонной тумбе, скрещивая руки на груди. Смит слегка дернул головой.   
— Что поделать, они вкусные, — попытался отвлечь он себя, чтобы не думать о микробах.   
— Ещё он говорил, что к сожалению, как и в большинстве случаев, у дрочил превосходный вкус.   
— Если это определяющее качество дрочил, то ты тоже под него подходишь, — усмехнулся Рэй, встречаясь с Прессфилд взглядом. Он даже не знал, ему стоило радоваться или огорчаться тому факту, что он понимал все её ебанутые мысли уже без слов. — Нет, — строго заявил Смит, возвращая хмурый взгляд в ответ и для пущего эффекта даже челюсти сжал.   
— Пожалуйста? — её широкая улыбка была слишком действенным оружием против Рэя.   
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что уже час ночи, а ближайший магазин, работающий в этот безбожный час находится за квартал от нас?   
— У тебя есть машина! — возразила громко Лора, — И ты только что выспался. Поехали, — вновь взмолила она, — приключение на двадцать минут, зашли-вышли!  
— Звучит как наёбка, — качнул головой Смит, опуская голову и поправляя очки. — Ладно. 

Стоило задуматься о том, чтобы найти курсы «как научиться говорить 'нет' припизднутым на голову дочерям герцогов». Если бы такие существовали, его жизнь стала бы намного спокойнее и проще. А пока что он обнаружил себя в машине, включая подогрев, потому что они оба выскочили в домашней одежде. Рэй хотел разобраться с покупкой завтрака побыстрее, поэтому и решил, что проще всего будет выскочить так: в любимых спортивных штанах и натянуть кроссовки под стиль из своей обширной коллекции. Лора выглядела ему под стать, тоже свитшот и спортивки, только, как обычно, чёрные. 

— Зато завтра будем выглядеть как парочка, — ухмыльнулась Прессфилд, убавляя громкость радио.   
— Как парочка долбоебов, — проворчал в ответ Рэймонд. Хотя по пустым дорогам Лондона ехать было забавно. Впрочем, с его графиком работы он и так избегал сильного трафика.   
— Это мы сейчас, — отмахнулась она, — а я говорю о том, что мы будем в одном и том же.   
— Я завтра буду не в спортивках, — тут же возразил Смит и посмотрел в недоумении на Лору.   
— У нас будут одинаковые синяки под глазами!   
Рэй тихо посмеялся, кивая. Синяки и правда у них будут одинаковые. Он вообще планировал немного поработать ночью, раз уж сумел ухватить пару часов сна в этот вечер. 

Остановиться он решил на парковке у уже закрытого на ночь Tesco. Это было проще, чем искать, куда воткнуть джип на узенькой улице, где расположился небольшой круглосуточный магазинчик. Супермаркетом его назвать было сложно.   
Стремительным шагом они добрались до магазина, потревожив сидящего за ноутом продавца. Сначала Смит хотел сказать что-то в духе «подожду на кассе», а потом предпочел пойти следом. Может ему тоже захочется что-то перехватить? Ночные перекусы были не в его стиле, но он уже во всех своих привычках немного сомневался. Потому что, как минимум, поймал себя на том, что скопировал жест Прессфилд и тоже начинал тереть костяшкой большого пальца нос, вместо нервного поправления очков.   
— В прошлый раз мы не нашли твои любимые, — напомнил он, следуя по пятам за Лорой. Предусмотрительно глядел по сторонам, подмечая все входы и выходы, расположение полок и рассматривал людей. Кроме них посетитель был только один, какой-то тощий парень в худи, у которого в корзинке уже лежали пара бутылок пива. Смит сразу же добавил себе в ментальный блокнотик, что у этого магазина есть лицензия на 24-х часовую продажу алкоголя. Зная Лору, ему это знание понадобится рано или поздно.   
— Потому что их разбирают в первой половине дня, — грустно отозвалась Прессфилд, найдя полку с завтраками и тут же просияв, — не верю своим глазам!   
Лора схватила пачку каких-то хрустяшек, собираясь показать их Рэймонду, но ощутила сопротивление и тут же с охуевшим взглядом развернулась в обратную сторону.   
Пачку держал тот самый единственный посетитель. Тоже выглядел подохуевшим, сильнее вцепляясь в коробку. Она была последней.   
— Я первый взял, — парень насупился, когда Прессфилд задирчиво мотнула головой.   
— Неправда.   
— Правда.   
— Нет, — Лора свела брови насупленно к переносице, — Рэй, кто первый взял?   
— Я не видел, — пожал плечами Смит, — но мы можем поехать в другой магазин, не страшно.   
— Это. Weetabix. Crispy. Minis. Я никуда не поеду. Я буду драться за эту пачку! Я выбираю испытание дуэлью!   
Смит опустил очки и потер переносицу в нервном жесте. Потом сжал пальцами, пожмурившись. Ну вот в кого она была такой ебанутой? Жизнь лорда Прессфилда была всегда как на ладони из-за газетчиков, и он подобной ебаниной не страдал. Её мать вообще была холодным островом спокойствия. Впрочем, даже размешанная королевская кровь, похоже, давала причудливые реакции. Взрывные.   
— Я согласен, — услышал Рэй, тут же нацепляя очки и грозно уставившись на парнишку. Он открыл рот, собираясь заявить, что не потерпит такого, но двое ебанутых уже вручили пачку в его руки, усаживаясь прямо на холодный кафельный пол.   
— Армрестлинг? — предложила Лора, начиная закатывать рукав свитшота.   
— До двух побед. Только на правой руке, — подтвердил парень, снимая худи через голову и оставаясь в одной белой майке.   
Смит так и стоял с открытым ртом, держа обеими руками пачку сухого завтрака и безуспешно пытаясь понять, где именно он повернул в своей жизни не туда, что сейчас стоял, практически в час ночи, в домашней одежде, в магазине, смотря на то, как два на голову отбитых человека устроили турнир за последнюю пачку. Ладно хоть они подраться не решили, а то тогда бы ему точно пришлось оттаскивать Лору со словами о том, что за каждый синяк на ней в его смену ему вернут в двойном размере и тройном объёме.   
— Эй, рефери, следи за тем, чтобы никто локти не отрывал! — парень пощелкал пальцами, обращая на себя внимание Смита и тот машинально потянулся рукой назад, но на полпути вспомнил, что пистолет оставил в машине. Охуенно.   
— Прослежу, — коротко откашлялся Рэй, держа пачку теперь одной рукой, а второй ухватив себя за запястье. В голове он уже пообещал себе, что на выходных обязательно позвонит матери, с которой не общался уже с десяток лет, и однозначно в воскресенье зайдет в церковь. Попробует попиздеть со священником, чтобы отпустить все возможные для отпущения грехи. Просто потому что подобных испытаний за свои прегрешения он не выдержит. 

— Лора, локоть прижми, — всё-таки роль рефери придётся исполнять. — И я не услышал вашего имени, молодой человек.   
— Джонни.   
— Хорошо, Джонни, передвинь левую руку в сторону, пожалуйста, — Смит поправил очки, чтобы было удобно смотреть вниз.   
Немного сложившимся вариантом Рэй был удивлён. Предполагал, что парень моментально уложит руку Прессфилд на кафель. Да и на что она рассчитывала? Даже при всей её любви к занятиям спортом и особенно тяганию железок, с тех пор, как это позволяло здоровье, особо больше она не стала. Только мышцы прочертились сильнее.   
Поэтому когда её рука упала на кафель в проигрыше, Рэймонд со вздохом ещё раз поправил очки за дужку, разглядывая её похмуревший взгляд и объявляя:  
— Один-ноль в пользу Джонни. 

Они разжали ладони, немного поразмяли руки и запястья, прежде чем сцепились снова. Смит присел на корточки, засматриваясь на непринужденность этой борьбы. Словно Лора с этим парнем была давними друзьями. Но он тогда бы знал об его существовании. Прессфилд делилась с ним почти каждой историей своей дружбы с очередным парнем. Чаще, парнями, но иногда и девушками.   
В этот раз рука Лоры не отклонилась в сторону кафеля, долгое время держалась на середине, пока она не применила какой-то странный приемчик. Рэй решил, что это был приемчик, потому что фактически локоть она не отрывала, ладонь только чуть как-то сдвинула, а потом резко уложила костяшки парня на пол.   
— Ты бы понравилась Арчи, — поухмылялся парень, пока Смит не объявил счет в один-один. Решающий матч. Сейчас будет определено, в чью корзину отправится коробка и кто станет обладателем последней пачки Crispy Minis из этого магазина.   
Представляя себя на месте Лоры (с большим трудом, но все же), Рэймонд решил, что он бы выиграл сразу же. Слишком разные весовые категории с этим пацаном. 

Третий раз они соединили руки. Смит сначала порывался как-то приободрить Прессфилд, что-то сказать в качестве поддержки, но потом решил, что лучше не беспокоить её в главный матч. Если победит, то тогда он скажет пару теплых слов, если проиграет, слов будет чуть больше. Исход был завораживающе неясен. Желание замолить грехи в ближайшее воскресенье становилось всё отчетливее. Лору бы тоже неплохо было бы сводить к священнику. На обряд экзорцизма.

Руки «противников» так долго держались на середине, что он сначала подумал, что и не было никакой борьбы. Только по напряжению мышц можно было понять. Ну и рука Лоры стала медленно отклоняться вниз. Рэй даже мельком представил то, как мог бы сейчас просто сгрести Лору в охапку и уйти с коробкой. Та же в его руках была. У парня силёнок не хватит сделать что-то по этому поводу.  
— Джонни, локоть! — как только пацан прижал локоть обратно к кафелю, позиция Прессфилд оказалась ещё хуже. Ещё чуть-чуть и он победит.  
Хотелось бы как-нибудь подсудить. Или отвлечь парня. К сожалению, это не представлялось возможным, оставляя Рэймонда в попытках удержать себя за запястье и не влезть никуда. 

Когда до пола оставалось буквально пару сантиметров, Лора стала улучшать свою ситуацию. Пара секунд, и руки уже были на середине. Смит сначала подумал, что Джонни решил поддаться (как минимум, он в такой ситуации поступил бы именно так), но судя по напряженному взгляду и дёргающимся мышцам, никаких поддавок не было. Смит смотрел не моргая, чтобы не пропустить возможного читерства. Боялся даже очки снимать, хотя в такой близи он бы видел всё нормально. Моментально обозвал себя старым дураком, который поддавался на чужие просьбы. Нафантазировал в голове, как стал бы описывать лорду Прессфилду прошедшую ночь. 

«А потом мы поехали в магазин, потому что Лора захотела поесть сухой завтрак. Да, почти в час ночи. Конечно, я знаю, где у меня поблизости находятся круглосуточные. Всё было спокойно, пока ваша дочь не нашла последнюю пачку своего любимого завтрака. Но её заприметил ещё один покупатель. Несомненно, мы должны были поехать в следующий магазин, может быть повезло бы найти ещё одну коробку». После он бы начал защищаться от вопросов. «Нет, ваша Светлость, мне не было весело. Нет, я не сфоткал этих идиотов украдкой и не отправил фотку моему боссу». 

И однозначно точно не он получил ответ от Микки: «Я такую невменяемость в двадцатилетних только один раз видел. В тебе». 

— Мне очень жаль, — начал Джонни, поднимая руку обратно с большим трудом, — что тебе не достанется этого шоколадного удовольствия.  
В следующий момент его рука шмякнулась болезненно о кафель.  
— О чём тебе было жаль? — Прессфилд нахально улыбнулась, задирая подбородок. Рэймонд не удержался, потрепав её ладонью по макушке. Он первым поднялся с корточек, помогая сначала Лоре, а потом и парню, оторвать жопу от холодного пола и встать на ноги. — Тебя можно где-нибудь найти? — Прессфилд заинтересованно приблизилась к Джонни, когда тот кивнул и достал свой телефон, чтобы что-то показать. Смит остался стоять чуть поодаль, выдерживая дистанцию. Он попозже найдёт этого Джонни и накопает на него всякого, чтобы убедиться в безопасности общения.  
— Не подскажешь свою фамилию, парень? — на всякий случай спросил Рэй.  
— Куид, — ответил тот, натягивая худи обратно.

— С вас 6.39, — меланхолично заявил кассир. Смотрел ли он в камеры всё это время? Записывал ли это ночное происшествие, чтобы выложить где-то в интернете и прославиться? Смит понял, что должен будет снести это видео тоже. Ему светиться было совсем нельзя, да и Лора наверняка не захочет стать виральной фигурой в каком-то плохого качества видосе с камеры.  
— Молоко ещё! — напомнила Прессфилд, а подхватив пачку, сразу же её открыла, запуская руку поглубже и вытаскивая на свет пригоршню хлопьев с шоколадом. Она была невероятно горда своей победой и собиралась отпраздновать её сразу, запивая хрустяшки молоком из бутылки. Рэй, расплатившись и подхватив бутылку, поспешил на парковку. На улице было холодно.   
— Давай ты не будешь открывать эту бутылку во время езды, — начал Рэймонд, врубая печку. Он совершенно не ожидал, что Лора так бесцеремонно залезет к нему на колени. — Осторожно, ручник, — проворчал он, выдыхая через нос слишком резко, — сейчас руль приподниму.  
Почему он не стал сопротивляться тому, как удобно Прессфилд развалилась на его коленях, вытянув ноги в сторону пассажирского сидения, а лопатками упершись в окно? Потому что в «нет», когда на тебе уже сидят и жуют сухой завтрак толку никакого. Коробку она устроила между своих ног, когда ухватила бутылку молока, делая крупный глоток.  
— Хорошо, в движении к бутылке не притронусь, — кивнула Лора, соглашаясь и неизменно ухмыляясь. Рэй только покачал головой, едва сдерживая улыбку.  
— Дай мне попробовать, — взяв бутылку, Смит тоже выудил пригоршню сладких хлопьев и закинул в рот, в удивлении вскидывая брови. Подержал их во рту недолго, пропитывая молоком. Они не превратились в размокшее нечто, только пропитали рот вкусом шоколада и превосходно хрустели на зубах. — Теперь я тебя понимаю. Я бы тоже выбрал испытание дуэлью, — посмеялся он, вытирая ладонью усы от молока.  
— Они охуенные, — она подтвердила это, чуть смещаясь и навалившись на плечо Смита для своего удобства. Он потерял счёт времени, разрешив себе расслабленно жевать завтрак на парковке, обнимать Прессфилд за пояс и совершать подлые набеги на коробку, отвлекая щекотанием бледной шеи своей бородой. Лора ёршилась, поднимала плечи, но бежать ей было некуда. 

— Нам пора, — негромко объявил Рэй, утыкаясь носом в волосы Прессфилд где-то за ухом. И тут же нахмурился, заметив вторую машину на парковке. Она тут давно? Почему она тут стоит? Расслабленное состояние исчезло моментом. Смит сканировал взглядом марку машины, задержался на номере и поиграл желваками.  
— Да брось, ночью кто угодно может стоять на инвалидном месте, — Лора заметила взгляд на машину и тоже заинтересованно поизучала её взглядом.  
— Поверь, это место его по праву. Будь добра залезть в бардачок, — попросил он, и Лора, закручивая крышечку, послушно склонилась, открывая то, куда ей обычно заглядывать запрещали. — Да-да, мне нужно именно это, — он забрал пистолет из её рук, резко переключая фары на дальний свет и открывая окно возле себя, заворачивая левую руку вокруг Прессфилд, чтобы она не высунулась. Без предупреждения Рэймонд шмальнул по колесам. Два выстрела — две спущенных шины.  
— Первый раз вижу, чтобы кто-то стрелял не моргая, — притихшим голосом отозвалась Лора, перемещаясь на соседнее сиденье.  
— Ты второй раз от звука тоже не моргнула, — пожал плечами он, аккуратно подъезжая к чужой машине. Только вот не рассчитал и остановился пассажирской дверью к окну подозрительной тачки. Прессфилд не растерялась, опуская стекло полностью.  
— Раймондо, дорогой, ну что за радикальные меры.  
— Твои обе сломанные руки так быстро зажили, Флетчер? — хмурясь, отозвался Смит, — будь добр по-хорошему отдать всё, что ты тут наснимал.  
— И ты даже не подъедешь ко мне сам, чтобы я посмотрел на тебя поближе? Тебе так идёт розовый, — Флетчер посмотрел на Лору немного недовольно, но с лёгкой улыбкой. Рэймонд склонился к её сидению, упираясь рукой.  
— Насмотрелся? Я всё ещё не вижу флешек, — грозно отозвался он, на что Питер только поднял обе ладони вверх, несколько раз кивнул и принялся вытаскивать карточки из фотоаппаратов. Протянул руку наверх, высыпая три штуки в ладонь Прессфилд. Теперь нахмурилась она.  
— Где ещё одна? — спросив, она качнула головой в сторону Смита. — Все флешки гони! А то я его спущу с поводка.  
— Ну что ты, дорогая, мы же не хотим разозлить нашего Раймондо, — Флетчер закинул последнюю флешку, улыбаясь шире. — В расчёте?  
— Я что-то не вижу, чтобы ты дал мне логин, пароль и название облака, — добавила Лора, свешиваясь немного из окна.  
— Какие еще логин и пароль? — Флетчер строил из себя невинного и неразумного старика. Но стариком себя посчитал Смит, потому что он об облаке Флетча ни сном ни духом.  
— Я ведь не удержу его, — угрожающе понизила голос Лора, кивнула еще раз на фотик, — этот цифровик со встроенным вай-фаем, ты кого наебать пытаешься, дедуля?  
Рэй ощутил лёгкий прилив гордости. Прессфилд поймала ситуацию с фотоаппаратами лучше него. Хотя, должно ли это быть удивительным для человека, который с детства был вынужден узнать о том, какими бывают журналисты и папарацци?   
— Ладно-ладно, — обреченно согласился Питер, диктуя все нужные данные. Лора принялась вбивать их на телефоне. — Ты бы поостереглась, дорогая, — мягким голосом продолжил Флетчер, заставив Смита сильно напрячься и склониться ближе, словно пытаясь её загородить. — так ведь недолго оказаться в ситуации «Последнее танго в Париже».  
— Масло мы не купили, так что бояться мне нечего, — осклабилась Прессфилд, удаляя папки с облака. Рэймонд издал тихий смешок через нос и отклоняясь обратно. Отсылку он не понял, но решил не подавать виду. Судя по приохуевшему взгляду Флетчера, она была хорошей. Заметил краем глаза, что некоторые фотографии Лора сначала сохраняла себе, прежде чем удаляла с концами. — С вами приятно иметь дело! — ухмыльнулась она, когда закончила, оставляя облачное хранилище девственно чистым. Помахала ладонью на прощание, пристегнувшись от напоминающего взгляда. Рэй развернулся на парковке, на этот раз подъезжая сам к Питеру.  
— Как я теперь должен два колеса менять? — спросил тот обреченно, на что Смит только пожал плечами.  
— Если я увижу тебя поблизости ещё раз, то стрелять буду не по шинам.  
— Дорогой, я приложу все усилия, чтобы ты больше меня не увидел. И кстати, — он поманил Рэймонда рукой, чтобы тот склонился к нему поближе. Закатив глаза, он выполнил молчаливую просьбу. — Поздравляю, Рэй. Она такая же ебанутая, как и ты!  
— Я знаю, — с тихой усмешкой Рэй закрыл окно обратно, засунул пистолет за пояс сзади и качнул головой, выезжая на дорогу домой и повторяя беззвучно. — Знаю.


End file.
